


Intrusion

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The interrogation scene from Poe’s point of view.





	Intrusion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “torture”. As for that brief snippet of Poe and that one pilot, let’s say it just popped up.

  
“I had no idea that we had the best pilot in the Resistance onboard.”

  
Kylo Ren says that even as Poe faces him. Looking into his mask, Poe swears that it’s not just the apparatus making Ren hard to understand that bothers him, but the shape of the mask itself. It’s a sort of mixture between avian and almost faceless, to the point that if someone were to ask what you were looking at…well, that would be a damn good question, actually.

  
Poe looks up at him, from the blur of blood and bruises; Hux’s stormtroopers have definitely done a number on him.

  
“Comfortable?” Ren says, and it doesn’t take a telepath to detect the amount of sarcasm in his voice.

  
“Not really.”

  
Ren steps forward, and there’s a hint of curiosity in the way he tilts his head, the way he looks at Poe. “I’m impressed,” he says, softly. “No one managed to get out of you…what you did with the map.”

  
Poe looks up into those cold dead facsimiles for eyes, and says, “You might wanna rethink your technique.”

  
When Ren enters his mind, it’s far from gentle. Poe’s slammed against the rack, and he gasps — half in pain, half at some of the memories that Ren is all but yanking out of him.

  
— “ _Ah, no.” Poe, yanking his body away from the pilot who had him in a tight grip. “I can’t, pal; I’m married — ’’_

_  
— his last meeting with Ben; the feeling of Ben’s lips against his own, tender and gentle and regretful, like he couldn’t bear to leave —_

_  
— “Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husbands for life…” —_

  
“Where is it?” Ren said.

  
Poe was already trembling. It took all his strength to say, “The Resistance…will not be intimidated by you.”

  
Ren was persistent. “Where…is it?”

  
More memories. More images, yanked from Poe’s mind like they were nothing at all.

  
Poe’s scream could be heard down the hall.


End file.
